Variable resistors that include a switch are generally rotary actuated where the operating shaft of the switch is movable in the axial direction with one end projecting from the body of variable resistor switch. The one end of the operating shaft is used to actuate a contact type switch.
A linearly actuated variable resistor may be employed in place of the rotary actuating type variable resistor for certain types of equipment. In such applications the control knob for such a linearly actuated variable resistor allows a relatively large moving stroke and thus convenience in use because a look at the position of the control knob is sufficient to check a set value. As a consequence, there has been a demand for a variable resistor with a switch, which is a combination of a linearly actuated variable resistor and a switch mechanism.
Even though an attempt may be made to provide the linearly actuated variable resistor with a switch mechanism by providing a rotary switch mechanism, the large moving stroke characteristic of the control knob of the linear resistor portion has made it difficult to implement the attempt. As a matter of fact, a linear variable resistor in combination with a switch mechanism, is not known to be available.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a linear variable resistor with a switch capable of providing both the function of a switch and the conveniences of a linearly actuated variable resistor.